Bloody Mary
Bloody"s history as vampire/human life. Bloody Mary is the protagonist of this manga, he is a vampire who is very different from all other vampires and the biggest mysteries in this manga revolve around his own past. Human years Born in London (England) around the 16th century, Bloody Mary was born with a yet unknown name, together with "Mary", his twin brother. Back then, Bloody Mary had brown hair and eyes and was very close to "Mary". With unknown and likely dead parents, both twins lived and grew up together, taking care of one another. Just like "Mary", Bloody Mary, despite being born human, was born with fangs and the sense of smell of good blood. However, in teenage years, Bloody Mary caught a disease. Desperate to save Bloody Mary, "Mary" ran to a church to know what he was suffering from. It turned out that disease had no cure back in their time and it would lead Bloody Mary to certain death before reaching adulthood. Later, it's known that Bloody Mary was adopted by the Howards, under the name of "Mary Howard" due to their wealth in order to keep him alive and stable despite his disease. This adoption from the Howards appears to be just one step in a plan orchestrated by "Mary" to save Bloody Mary from his disease. While in the Howards', Bloody Mary would get constant visits from "Mary" right from his own balcony, even though the Howards seemed to oppose the contact between the twins. It's in one of these visits that "Mary" tells Bloody Mary to do a test of courage in the woods, which Bloody Mary always refuses to do. However, they actually do this test of courage together once Bloody recovers a little, in which Bloody Mary gets lost in the woods and passes out. Once he wakes up, "Mary" is gone for some time and Bloody Mary is out of woods, having no idea how he got there. From that day forward, he rarely sees his brother again and he notes a big change on "Mary" in the meantime, until the day "Mary" tells Bloody Mary that all preparations to become a vampire are done. Then, he never sees his brother again until "Mary" appears by the balcony from Bloody Mary's room in the Howards' mansion, already as a vampire and clearly shows intention of taking Bloody Mary with him. Transformation The details on Bloody Mary's transformation into a vampire remain all a mystery but, so far, all hints point that Bloody Mary, unaware of the deadliness of his disease, always refused to become a vampire for wanting to live as a human. Also, everything so far points that Bloody Mary's transformation was forced by "Mary", who was looking for a way to save his twin brother from the disease he had gotten. The past as a Vampire All that is known about his past as a vampire is that Bloody Mary killed "Mary", likely shortly after having become a vampire and that "Mary" mysteriously ended up in Bloody Mary's body. It's also apparent that, since Bloody Mary killed "Mary" until the beginning of the plot, very rarely has Bloody Mary been in control of his own body, being it controlled by "Mary", the other soul inside of his body. Around 100 years prior to the beginning of the plot, Aldila, Vester and Kardinal are the ones who tell Bloody Mary, about the possibility of going after Isaac Rosario di Maria and to beg him to kill him. During Plot time In the 21st century, Bloody Mary finally found a Di Maria in Japan, however that wasn't Isaac Rosario di Maria but Ichirou Rosario di Maria, his grandson, who couldn't exorcise vampires. After a few days stalking Ichirou and begging him to kill him, Bloody Mary and Ichirou reach the agreement of Bloody Mary protecting Ichirou from vampires who wish to drink his blood while Ichirou looks for a way to exorcise Bloody Mary. Maria starts to note the weird features he finds in Bloody Mary for a vampire. The most evident ones are his red hair in a universe where vampires have white or black hair and his immortality in a universe where vampires die. While looking for answers, Maria also notes often that Bloody Mary refuses blood. Hydra Scarlet appears and she clearly shows to know him. Bloody Mary passes out after Hydra talks about "The Mary Inside him" and she drinks from his blood. Some time later, as Maria and Bloody Mary go to meet Hydra for the second time, Takumi Sakuraba, under Isaac's control, kidnaps Bloody Mary and attacks him but he is rescued by Ichirou. Then, Bloody Mary and Ichirou trespass the Sakurabas' mansion. there, Bloody Mary feels a strong smell similar to Ichirou's in a painting on a wall. Then a hand appears from the painting and it takes Bloody Mary to a room on the other side of the painting. In that room, Takumi puts a leash on Bloody Mary. Bloody clearly states he could easily take it off but he doesn't do it. He then is dragged to Isaac's underground church and Isaac reveals that he has been looking for Bloody Mary because he claims that Bloody Mary killed Yuusei Rosario di Maria, Isaac's son, even though Bloody Mary has no memory of it. At the same time, Ichirou recalls that his father's killer resembled Bloody Mary. Isaac forces Bloody Mary to drink his blood and he regains many memories that hurt him. At the same time, "Mary" takes over Bloody Mary's body once more. While Bloody Mary was unconscious, "Mary" confessed to have killed Yuusei, which leads to all the characters mistakenly believing that Bloody Mary was Yuusei's actual killer. Once Bloody Mary takes over his own body again, Gendou tells him to kill Isaac, which, to Gendou's surprise, Bloody Mary refuses to do. Then, with Hydra's help, Maria, Bloody Mary and Hydra run away from the underground church. After all of this, even Maria accuses Bloody Mary of killing his father and he goes to visit Hydra and requests Bloody Mary to not tag along, yet Bloody Mary follows him anyway just in case and once Maria leaves Hydra's house, Bloody Mary apologises for being unable to save Maria back in the underground church and he promises to protect Maria later on. Bloody Mary gets sick from following Maria on the day before and staying in the rain during that night. That sensation of being sick brings him memories from when he was living at the Howards and "Mary" would visit him to see if Bloody Mary was getting better from his disease, these new memories make him half-asleep. As he is half-asleep, Maria notices Bloody Mary is mumbling to him but calling him "Mary", so Maria asks Bloody Mary who he is and Bloody Mary says his name from when he was human, but Maria couldn't hear the name. Once Maria asks him to repeat, Bloody Mary falls into deep slumber in the middle of the sentence, making it impossible to learn his birth name. Once he wakes up, he says he doesn't remember his dream but it was something from a long time ago. Category:Characters